iAm on my way to study hall
by Dancing around all alone
Summary: Sam and Freddie fight on the way to study hall. Seddie! Two-shot. Fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**iAm on my way to study hall.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I was standing in the school hallway, blah, school, why can't it start at like, two and end at two-oh-four? Anyway, I was waiting for Carly to come out of class along with Fredweird so we could go to study hall together. What was the point in study hall? I mean all I do is listen to my PearPod, pass notes to Carly and fight with the nub.

Carly and the dork walked out of Spanish and towards me.

"Hi Sam!" An overly-happy-to-be-here Carly chimed.

"Hey Sam." Fredward said plainly.

"Hey Fredweird how's it hanging?" I asked flashing an amused smile at him. His phone chimed indicating that he had gotten a text. "Uggh, my mom." Fredward groaned. "Checking to see if you have your anti-bacterial underwear on?" I smirked. "At least mine don't have, 'I heart Las Vegas,' written across the butt!" Woah, Dé Ja Vu! "At least MY mom doesn't make me wear cloud block!" Before Fredward could answer back Carly interjected. "Guys! We have to get to study hall!" But before we do you guys got to make up!

"Nuh-Uh!" He objected.

"No way!" I said.

"Yes way!" Carly said firmly. "Apologise Sam!" I decided to give in and get it over with. "I'm sorry Frednub." I sighed.

"Sorry princess Puckett." Fredderly smiled.

"Now hug!" Carly demanded. I did as I was told and leant in and wrapped my arms around Freddoritoe's waist. He wrapped his arms around my upper back.

I looked up at him. I did the unspeakable I kissed his mouth. It was the second time I'd kissed Freddie. This one was quicker and more awkward – But it was still a kiss.

He stared at me wide eyed. "S-shouldn't we be in study hall?" was all I stuttered out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This was going to be a one-shot but I did another chapter, because a few people said I should so, yeah:) Here it is! Sorry it's short, but I think it's cute:)**

"S-shouldn't we be in study hall?" She stuttered,

"No, Sam you kissed me!" I said surprised.

Sam had just kissed me. Yes, Sam Puckett kissed me. Why did that thought not make me want to puke? Just then, Sam ran out the school door.

"Sam!" I yelled after her. "Why did she run away?" I asked Carly. She slapped my arm. "What did I do?" I asked, astounded.

"You didn't kiss her back, now it's going to make her feel bad and she thinks you don't like her, and by the way you clearly do! And now she's ran home!"

Carly was right, I did like Sam. "I'll go talk to her." I said.

"Good!" Carly agreed. I walked to the bus stop and got a bus to Sam's house.

I walked in, her front door was unlocked and as usual, her mom wasn't home, so I walked to her room and stopped outside her door, I knocked. "Sam?" I called. "Sam, Can I come in? It's me, Freddie."

"NO!" She screamed.

"Please Sam? I've really got to talk to you."

"NO WAY ARE YOU GETTING IN DORK-WAD!" She yelled.

"Sam, open the door or I'm going to come in anyway."

"No!" She yelled stubbornly.

"Fine." I said. And with that I opened the door and there on her un-made bed was a crying Sam. She quickly wiped her tears away when I came in. I waded through the mess on her bedroom floor. "Aw, Sam!" I said. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because," She said. "You're such a dork it makes me emotional sometimes."

"That's nice Sam," I said. "Now what's the real reason?" I asked.

"Because," She said, her voice broke. "I kissed you and-and I shouldn't have."

"Why not?" I asked gently.

"Because you hate me!" She wailed. And broke down in to tears. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "Sam it's okay." I soothed. She continued to cry so I hugged her closer. That's when I realised I loved Sam Puckett and if she was crying over me, she must like me too. So, I tilted her head toward me and kissed her. She smiled. "Do you want to..uh..Y'know go..out with me Sam?" I asked nervously.

"I'd..uh..like that." She smiled.

**Okay, so do you guys think I should write another chapter or two of their date and stuff or leave it like this? :) R&R! ;D**


End file.
